


Clean Shave

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shaving Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they like to help each other out with that boring, daily chore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's an old fic being moved from Tumblr.  
> Warnings are: shaving kink, discussions of sexual acts.  
> Enjoy!

            “Hold still,” Sam reminds Dean, as if Dean needs the warning. There is nowhere Dean rather be than here, sitting on the closed toilet lid, one of Sam’s hands gentle on his shaving-cream covered face, the other on a razor. He’s not going to move an inch.

            They don’t get to do this all the time, because they don’t always have the time to spare. But Dean supposes it might be better this way, because it’s still special every time they do manage to do it.

            Sam gently drags the razor against Dean’s skin, and Dean relaxes completely, letting Sam direct his head. Sam tilts him this way and that, careful and slow, determined, as always, not to hurt Dean in the slightest, even if a little razor nick isn’t exactly the end of the world to Dean. Sam tilts Dean’s head back and carefully runs the razor over the stubble on Dean’s throat.

            “Almost done,” he says, and Dean doesn’t reply, just lets Sam continue to work.

            Finally, Sam sets the razor down and wets the washcloth, carefully washing Dean’s face clean. He takes Dean’s face into his hand once more, tilting it this way and that, as if judging his own work. He runs his hands across Dean’s skin in one final check, and Dean shivers to feel Sam’s gentle touch run across his face, then down to his throat.

            Sam seems to deem Dean passable and takes his hands off Dean’s face, causing Dean to frown. But Sam extends one of his hands to pull Dean up and into him, pulling their bodies flush chest-to-chest.

            He kisses Dean softly for a moment, a gentle, languid kiss. Dean wraps an arm around Sam’s waist and snakes a hand down to gently cup his ass, but doesn’t push past that.

            Sam pulls back a few inches and smiles. “See?” he says. “Much better. Man, I was so sick of stubble burn. Now I can kiss you all I want,” he says, leering a bit as he leans in for another kiss. He pushes his tongue into Dean’s mouth and draws a moan from Dean. Dean’s fingers tighten on Sam’s ass, pulling him even closer.

            Sam pulls away after a while, trails his lips across Dean’s now smooth jaw, down his throat and to kiss and nibble at his neck. Dean wants to throw his head back and surrender entirely to Sam’s ministrations, but he has one more question first.

            “Now that I won’t irritate your delicate princess skin,” he asks, “you gonna let me eat you out tonight, Sammy?”

            Sam’s kisses stop briefly as he moans, clearly enamored with the idea of Dean’s tongue inside him without the pain of rough stubble burn the next day. “Why wait?” he asks, pulling away from Dean and going to their room, Dean hot on his heels.


End file.
